Stuck In A Inflammable World
by Lovetowrite.17
Summary: Bonnie meets the new boys in town when they come ask questions at her home. But one in particular stands out. He's sexy and mysterious. He's Damon.


This is my second story on Damon and Bonnie; love this couple. This is also my second story on this site. Hope you enjoy!! And please review, but dont say anything mean:( just give me some pointers or something thanks :)

***

"Okay, Elena call me tonight! Ill be waiting on you!" Bonnie shouted over her shoulder as she walked across the large parking place.

A small smirk played along her lips, Elena always had the worst memory knowing her I wouldn't be receiving that call until midnight Bonnie thought, a chuckle tickled out of her lips, as she unlocked her car and headed home. Cheerleading practices seemed to drag on forever, every Tuesday and Thursday night Caroline would stand in front of 14 girls and order us around. Telling us to ordeal ourselves in positions that appeared to be impossible. Each girl was instructed to wear shorts, that were incredible short and a sports bra. With that thought Bonnie looked down at herself, she was dressed in the formal uniform. She had black short shorts that were just barely covering her bottom, and a blood red sports bra that revealed her arms, shoulders, neck and flat stomach.

Bonnie pulled into the driveway and had a feeling that made the muscles in her stomach cramp together. She swallowed deeply and stepped out of the car. As she walked closer the feeling got worst now spending thought her whole body. Suddenly a spark pain throbbed in her head, the pounding came from her temples and increased as she came near the house. Just noticing it now Bonnie spotted a black Ferrari in the driveway. Her nerves were scrambling everywhere, there was something bizarre going on-something bad.

Bonnie burst open the open, fear seeping off her.

"DAD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" she shouted tumbling over her feet and falling on the ground. Her breath was sharp and loud.

"Bonnie?!" Her father called in her concern. Bonnie could hear foot steps coming toward her, and not just one pair-but three.

She looked up in wonder and her mouth opened in surprise. Her big green eyes were wide and her lips were in the shape of "wow"

Bonnie quickly stood up and blinked rapidly making sure she wasn't seeing things. A shy smile spend across her lips and pulled her black waved hair out of her eyes.

Dumb ass, dumb ass! What did I think I was going to find? Some fucking mass murders?!

"Bonnie, are you alright?" She shook her head but didn't take her eyes off scene in front of her. What she saw was two men. One was handsome, yes defiantly good looking with emerald eyes that sparkled as he stared at Bonnie with a look of concern? on his face. He was tall and looked well-built under, he wore a green shirt over top was a black swayed jacket. Bonnie's eyes trailed up over to hir face again and she could see that his hair was spiked up in the front and a dark chocolate brown. But what caught her full attention was the person that stood a few feet behind her father and the other man. He was tall, like the other but was very different. He wore all black including his midnight hair that fell in his eyes. His clothes looked…tough, his shirt was black and over top was a black but leather jacket and he wore tight fitting jeans that smuggled his legs with black boots that were to the knee. When his eyes flashed up to Bonnie's she sucked in a deep breath, they were a blue, but they were unlike any blue eyes she had ever seen. They were like to gems that could hypnotize you. Bonnie looked away quickly and tried to concentrate on what her father had said.

"I-um-yeah, I'm fine" Bonnie stuttered as her eyes flittered toward the sexy man in black. Right there it came to her that the green eyed man was the good boy and one with the gem like blue eyes was the bad ass.

"Bonnie, this young man-" he gestured to the one in the front. " -Stefan wanted to speak with you."

"Oh, about what?" Bonnie's brows pulled together in confusion.

"While about your school, they want to in role there"

"While not all of us, that's just my to good brother not me" the one that caught Bonnie's attention smirked. He walked forward still with that grin on his face. Bonnie could feel her heart rate accelerate as he took the steps that closed the space between them.

"Hello you must be Bonnie, I'm-"

"Damon." She stated.

His forehead was wrinkled in bewilderment

"How did you know? Was it that predictable?"

Bonnie's eyes widened with there own surprise she didn't even know how she knew his name! it was like a inner voice was telling her, like it knew this person already.

Suddenly she gasp and then heard the words that would have scared the living shit out of her if she never heard this voice in her head before.

Bonnie don't touch him, he's bad, cruel if you get to close he'll try, like you said with his eyes were most likely try to hypnotize you and then…bite, he'll suck your blood out. Both of them will.

Bonnie let out what sounded like a silenced scream, and she pushed Damon away.

She dragged in a deep breath trying to calm herself but her powers had never acted up like this. For god sake she was a witch and she couldn't even control her own ability.

Signing lightly she turned around she needed to get out of here.

"Hey Bonnie, where are you doing, Stefan still has a question for you!" her dad particularly yelled

"Dad, I forgot something at…um- the library, my purse I should really go get it." Bonnie turned slightly toward the green eyed man named "Stefan".

"Sorry." her expression was blank, and her voice almost menacing.

***

Bonnie shut the door behind her and the corners of her lips pulled up, she did it she had actually walked away from vampires. Vampires the word sent shivers down her spine. They cant hurt me now Bonnie smile at the thought. but about your dad.

Bonnie jumped at the voice and the realization hit, she had just left her fucking father in a house with two blood sucking monsters!

She was about to open the door when it was pulled away from her and she slipped forward, landing on something hard as rock. Shaking her head she looked up and suppressed a scream. She was in a vampires arms. Damon smiled down at her, more of an evil grin, bonnie jumped back and shuddered.

"You alright there? You need me to carry you?" his laughter made Bonnie wince. How could such an evil thing laugh. Bonnie blinked and her face became as expressionless as before.

"No, I'm fine. Can you and your brother leave. Your not welcome here." she wasn't asking him to leave more like demanding him to. Looking at his face she could see his appearance change into a dark mask. He probably couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Fine" she could see that the smile was forced.

Stefan followed after him, as he finished saying something that she didn't hear to her father. Bonnie smiled to herself, her father was fine she could now finally get the peace and quiet that she needed. As she thought about this the library actually sounded like a good place to relaxed. She shrugged and walked to her car as she watched the Ferrari pull out of the driveway.

***

"Miss the library is closing at 9:00." the librarian said as Bonnie walked by.

"okay thanks." she smiled. It was five to 9 but she was so into her book that she didn't want to leave, but she didn't have her purse on her afford to get anyway from some vampires so she didn't have a library card.

"Damn it" she scowled at herself, should have brought the card.

Suddenly she heard a door close and then the lights went out. Bonnie looked down at her watching; 10:05 pm.

"Fuck!" Bonnie whispered. She threw the book on the desk and started to the door with the exit sign shining red which was the only light but the moon.

She pulled at the door but gave up soon knowing that there was no point, it was locked and she wouldn't be getting out until morning. Moaning Bonnie strided over to her spot and plopped in the seat. So what to do now? She looked around the library, it was quiet creepy, only her in this huge room alone. She looked over to the desk and observed that there was a lantern on it. Bonnie smiled and the pushed but not with her hands but her mind. Thinking of fire the light obtained the room. Perfect now I can read. Grinning at herself she opened the book and began where she last stopped.

Vampire are evil, some drink blood and enjoy it and they care for no one but themselves and the blood that runs in a humans system. But others, are different some do not enjoy that lust blood of a human but of animals. Not many of these have been found but they are out there.

Bonnie looked over this sentence reading each line, each word. Trying with all her power to find out what it was really saying. To any other person they would think she is insane and crazy for looking at a supernatural book about vampires; because to them they weren't real but in her world they were oh so real.

"What you reading?" a voice whispered, Bonnie jumped and a scream escaped her lips, a cool hand wrapped around her mouth. Out of shock Bonnie sat where she was as the icy hand trailed down her cheek to her jaw and then neck. The understanding took its part and she bounded away from the hand.

"what the fuck are you doing here?!" Bonnie yelled in Damon's face.

"I think we should wash that mouth out, its got some pretty fitly words in it. And before I answer your question answer mine" he always had that damn smirk on his face! Bonnie glared at him but knew she wasn't going to get an answer unless she answered him.

"A book. "The supernatural world""

Damon laughed and quiet loud if you were to ask her.

"And why the hell would you be reading such a thing, little cheerleader!?" Bonnie could still hear the ringing bells in his voice.

"Maybe because I- wait! How did you know I was a cheerleader?!" Damon chuckled and then looked her up, bonnie looked down herself to see that she was still wearing her cheerleading uniform, even her sports bra! How didn't she notice that before! She could feel the heat boiling to her cheeks.

"Just the fact that you have the shortest shorts and a sports bra on and trust me I've seen what you cheerleaders dress like…looks good on you don't worry." he wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"Your disgusting." she groaned and then stood up. Fucking Vampire following me around like some kind of puppy, how the hell did he even get in here? Probably broke a freaking window or something. He wouldn't hurt me…would he? Maybe if I got far enough maybe if I scared him with my powers… Its time to play a little game Bonnie thought with a wild smirk on her face. She could feel Damon's eyes on her face she looked up and flashed him her most dazzling smile, he looked surprised. She walked past him and into the book shelf's, just get a book and if he try's anything blast him with all your might she deliberation. She thumbed through the books she could feel his presence behind her but for some reason she didn't feel afraid that there was a vampire in the dark library just him and her.

"You know what I am don't you?" He whispered in her ear. Bonnie stiffened and slowly turned around.

"What makes you think that?" She could feel his unzipped leather jacket grab against her stomach.

"Because your not all over me right now. Usually the place would be ripped up by now," he grinned down on her.

Bonnie backed up feeling the book shelf against her back, she slowly exhaled and saw that his eyes were wide and the pupils were dilating.

"Well you can't always get your way," she whispered weakly, Damon smiled, i wouldn't let this happen he was not going to "hypnotize" me, Bonnie looked away, turning her head to the right. His lips were particularly on her…neck.

"Oh yes I can," he breathed against the revealed skin. Bonnie could feel her heart beat become unbelievably fast and her breathing was uneven. But this wouldn't happen she thought as he kissed the spot where her pulse was visible.

The next then she knew she was letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding and she could see Damon no where when she heard someone moan in pain?

Bonnie didn't know why she was doing it but she was walking toward him with a worried look on her face. She bent down beside and placed a shy hand on his knee that was bent. He was ached on his two elbows and had one knee in the air and his other leg lied out in front of him. Bonnie looked at his face to see if twisted in pain.

"Oh god… are you okay?" She whispered urgently, she didn't exactly know why she cared.

"Fucking bitch…what are you!?" He asked between puffs of breathing.

"I'm-I'm…I'm a …witch" She whispered, if he wasn't a vampire he wouldn't be able to hear her-but he did.

"No SHIT!" He tried to shout if but his voice cracked at the end. Did I really hurt him that bad? Bonnie looked at him in concern.

"Are you okay?"

"That was quiet a blow little witch, bravo," he laughed, pain clouding over his features, he closed his eyes.

Bonnie looked at his face carefully looking at each fine line and traced them with her forest green eyes. Her hand lifted shyly and his eyes flashed to her hand with a puzzled expression.

"Let me see them," she murmured. He didn't need to ask what she meant he already knew.

Looking down she saw his face morph didn't something that wasn't so beautiful but locked her in a focus that she never thought was possible. He looked up at her and opened his mouth slightly. There they were, the weapons that could cut through flesh and kill so very easily. What to Bonnie's concern she found herself leaning forward her hand itches from his mouth. With the slightest hesitation she touched the point of the razor sharp tooth- well fang. It was smooth but even the least amount of pressure could cut her small finger. Without knowing what she was doing Bonnie grabbed the fan with her forefinger and thumb and rubbed. She heard Damon moan lightly and looked up at him still lightly rubbing.

"Does that hurt?" she breathed, she had a weird feeling, a sensation she couldn't explain.

He shook his head from side to side. If he doesn't hurt then does he enjoy this? Bonnie asked herself. Bonnie added some more pressure and saw that as she did Damon closed his eyes and moaned louder then before. Defiantly enjoyed it Bonnie concluded. But what caught her off guard was that so did she, she had never touched a vampires fang but now that she had she was different she wasn't scared but fascinated.

She started to release him when he caught her wrist his face becoming human again. His eyes were wide with shock and his lips did not contain there usual smirk. He just sat there holding her wrist and staring into her eyes.

"I'm um- eh sorry, about that," Bonnie said trying to pull away as she looked down at the ground. His grip was firm and she couldn't pull away from him. He didn't say anything just sat there-staring. Breaking under presure Bonnie shook her head.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that!" Bonnie asked still being held by him. He seemed to come back to life to answer her question.

"You're the first person I know to touch my fangs for knowing me for only 20 minutes. Your so different from everyone…I was just wondering what your blood tasted like," He said still gaping at her.

Bonnie breathed in and pulled her hand away this time he let go and she walked to the desk where she was first reading. She could hear Damon's foot steps behind her. She twisted around to face him.

"If you want my blood, show me how much you really want it Damon." She felt a thrill go through her as she said his name.

He stepped forward and his hand travelled in her hair she winced as he grabbed at the nape of her neck.

"What do I get out of this?" Bonnie whispered as his lips came closer.

"I'll give you what you want," he breathed on her face. His breath was cool and smelt good she inhaled and felt intoxicated.

Damon's free hand trailed down her back and onto her behind, her eyes opened wide at the gesture. What scared her most was that she didn't want to pull away she just didn't want his hands there but she wanted them everywhere. And she knew if was completely inappropriate-she didn't care.

It was like he read her mind because his hand released from her hair and onto her hip and slide into her shorts she shivered at his cold hand. Damon's other hand traced up her stomach and landed on the side of her breast. She couldn't believe she was doing this. With that thought Bonnie jerked away and she was out of Damon's hold. She was shaking, how did this happen Bonnie wondered.

"You want me." he whispered in a seductive tone.

"You're a vampire, I- I -I don't want you!" she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate when she felt cold hands on her dark tanned stomach. She could feel goose bumps all over her body.

"Bonnieee…"

She couldn't breath all she felt was his icy hands trace all her body and she couldn't stop it, she couldn't push away. So she did the only thing that seemed reasonable-she kissed him.

Damon lips froze in response but didn't say that way for long. His tongue traced her top lip, Bonnie shivered at the coolness. She didn't know what she was doing, she had totally forgotten who she was kissing but she couldn't push away the inner voice; STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! BONNIE STOP!!

Bonnie jerked at the voice breaking the kiss but her lips were covered with his in less then a second. The voice was stronger then her will, so it took over it swallowed her mind and took control. It was doing what she should have been doing. Bonnie's hands laid across his chest, him probably thinking it was something sexual chuckled. As he laughed Bonnie pushed with her hands and her uncanny mind. Damon was taking by surprise when he was lying on the ground and Bonnie was running toward the door. She could hear her heart beat in her ear and her feet were light as she ran across the library to the door. Bonnie he came through this door, he unlocked it you should be able to get out but you must HURRY! the inner voice yelled at her.

I must hurry Bonnie thought I need to get out of hear, before it goes any further. Bonnie reached the door and pushed. So the inner voice was right, it was more like the witch inside me was right the one that wasn't weak and stupid the one that knew right from wrong. The door smashed against the brick wall on the outside. Bonnie's breathing was heavy as she ran to her car and started the engine. She didn't look back once as she drove away. The only thing Bonnie wanted to remember was being in the library away from everybody alone, she would pretend nothing happen- she would make herself believe the lie.

***

Bonnie walked across the school yard smiling as she spotted Elena and Caroline talking with Matt. Lately Caroline and matt have been hanging out, odd I wonder if there a couple Bonnie pondered. Finally Bonnie stood in front of the three of them.

"Hey Bonnie," Elena grinned as her she and her best friend hugged.

"Hey guys," Bonnie smiled back.

"Bonnie where have you been? Practicing your witch shit I was trying to call you before but you didn't answer!" Caroline glared at her but with a slight smirk on her face.

Bonnie hated it when her friends brought up the witch stuff because to her it was important but they all thought she was playing with them.

"You called?" Caroline nodded and Bonnie's eyebrows pulled together.

"Huh really…maybe my phone died," Caroline shrugged and walked away with Matt.

Bonnie looked at Elena who smiled and nodded to Bonnie to follow her to class, they hooked arms and headed for the school.

***

Bonnie sat in class not listening to one word of the lecture. The teacher talked about math and integers but Bonnie's attention was in a totally different world. In a place that was more interesting and more fascinating. It had been a month since the…what could Bonnie call it, the dream yeah she could call it a dream it didn't feel real, the dark haired man always seemed to be in her mind, his eyes would flash before hers but the way his lips were smooth and gentle against hers. Damon yes he was something, he was sexy and irristable but he was bad and evil- he was a vampire. Bonnie's eyes wondered toward the window, she looked at the way the trees swayed and the sky was a dark grey. It was going to rain she was certain.

Looking out the glass Bonnie spotted a bird, it was a crow to be exact and it was huge and black. Its black beading eyes stared at her, Bonnie shivered as she had a feeling that the bird could hear what she was thinking like it would fly over to her and peak at the window trying to break through it. Shaking her head Bonnie turned toward the class to see everyone getting up. She looked at the clock- 2:20 pm. Finally school was over and she was free to go home and get ready for the party at the mistiest grill.

***

"Hey! You sexy Bitchhhh!" Elena swheeled as Bonnie got out of her car and came to a stop in front of Elena.

Elena wore a blue dress that was knee length but low at the top draping into a V-neck, she looked sexy. Well Elena always looked good so this really wasn't that big of a deal. Her brunette hair was pulled up into a messy bun and the make up around her dark brown eyes was light. On the other hand Bonnie wore a black dress that was at her thighs-it was pretty short- and her black hair was in elegant long curls that twisted down her back. She had sliver heels on and her make up was rather dark, darker then she usually had it. Her green eyes stood out with a look in them that was seductive and playful-she wanted to have fun!

"Wow Bonnie I have never ever seen you looking like this!" Elena was right she had never wore such a thing in her life but for some reason she had a feeling that she was going to get lucky tonight so why not look incredibly good well doing it?

"Yeah well I felt like actually looking good tonight!" Bonnie chuckled and started walking toward the door.

"Get ready to have guys leeching all over you hun," Both Elena and Bonnie were laughing as they came into the grill. Elena was quiet right the guys did stare and look Bonnie up. She heard many; "Damnnnn" "Holy shit!" and "IS that BONNIE?".

As they walked to the bar to get a drink she could feel a wild smirk on her face. She actually enjoyed the attention-more then you would think.

"Bonnie I'm going to go say hi to a friend okay?"

"Alright have fun girlie," Bonnie whispered in her ear.

Elena laughed and Bonnie watched as she approached someone that was at the pool table. He looked familiar his chocolate brown hair was spiked you could see that from the back of his head and he wore tight fitting clothes and his shelves were pulled up to his elbows, his body looked firm and lean. Bonnie shook her head and turned to the bar. She let a flirty grin spend across her face.

"Hey there… what's your name?" Bonnie asked the bar tender.

"Nick," He answer with the same kind of grin.

"Well its nice to meet you, I'm Bonnie," she flashed her teeth at him and he looked like he was going to faint. Did she really look that good?

"Hello Bonnie," Nick leaned against the counter across from Bonnie there faces close together. Okay now its time to get a drink Bonnie laughed in her head this will be easy.

"So Nick can I get a beer?" She let her eyes bore into his.

"I-I- um sure," he stuttered as he popped off the led of the beer bottle and handed it to her. Bonnie grinned and leaned closer.

"Thanks Nick," she breathed and peaked him on the cheek. As Bonnie walked away into the crowed of people dancing to the beat, the lights were dim and Bonnie couldn't wipe the smile that grew wider and wider ever time she saw a guy moan in delight or just stared wide eyed at her.

Bonnie took the last sip of her beer and placed it on the table and walked out onto the dance floor. She swayed to the beat she felt a guy grabbed at her waist and hips, she played along lifting her arms in the air and letting them landing on the back of his neck. He chuckled and then kissed her neck.

"Come outside with me…" the guy whispered in her ear. She wasn't really sure what she was doing, she was drunk and a little bit woozy but she was having fun. She giggled and then snatched his hand and tumbled out of the back doors. When she turned around to look at what this mystery man looked like, she was stunned he was gorgeous. He had light blonde hair and dark brown eyes, he had a look that couldn't be decided he looked different then a normal 17 year old. He almost had a look in his eye like thirst-but for what?

"Hey are you ok-" Bonnie was cut off when the boys lips crashed down on her. She tried to push away but his lips wouldn't remove themselves. Bonnie heaved for breath, finally he broke the kiss.

"Wow! You can kiss," he breathed against her cheek. Bonnie laughed but felt uneasy.

"I wonder what else your good at…" His lips trailed down her face to her neck and then to her chest.

She was holding her breath when his lips kissed the part of her breast that was popping out-her cleavage. Oh God this is why I don't like dressing up! Bonnie swheeled in her mind.

Slowly his hands trailed up to her shoulders and pulled down the straps of her dress, his lips traced up to her neck and then she heard it, the hiss of a hungry vampire.

Bonnie now do IT! a voice inside her screamed. Bonnie concentrated hard on fire and the next thing she knew the boy had ear-piercing screams coming from his mouth.

"Fucking dick!" Bonnie yelled in his face and kicked him in the spot that made all guys and creatures hurt.

Bonnie didn't take a backward glance as she striked across the soccer field in the back of the grill. Heaving heavily Bonnie chuckled, her feet ached and she was afraid. But she was happy because she was strong enough to see that she could defend herself. Now it was there turn to be afraid. Grinning to herself she parked herself under a tree. It was dark and the only thing that was giving off light was coming from the grill.

Clap, Clap, Clap.

Bonnie jerked around at the sound and saw someone more like something she never thought she would see again.

Damon.

Bonnie quickly stood up and took a step back.

"That was quiet a show…Bonnie," he grinned as he looked her up, his eyes were wide. Does he like what he see? Bonnie wondered. Bonnie fluttered her eyelashes.

"You saw that?" She asked taking a step toward him

"You lit a fucking vampire on fire," he laughed Bonnie felt the corner of her lips pull up.

"Yeah well…he was going to rape me what do you think I was going to do?" she asked still giggling.

"Play along?" His eyebrows went up.

Suddenly Bonnie was laughing, laughing loud and hard. Damn those beers had really gotten to be she laughed. She sucked in a deep breath and then straightened up still giggling as she did so.

"Cause. you. know. I'm. going. to. let. a. vampire. have. sex. with. Me!" Bonnie's eyes were watering with tear from laughing so hard. She heard Damon chuckle in the background.

"Well you almost let me." He whispered in her ear. Bonnie wiped around, he was inches away from her face.

"Yeah well you didn't go all the way!" She giggled in his face. Fuck I need a breath mint! Bonnie scowled at herself. Thinking about ice Bonnie made her breath cool and fresh and not like beer. She was grinning as she took a small step that closed the small space between them-there noses were pretty much touching.

"Can I go all the way now?" Damon asked looking down at Bonnie's scarlet red lips. Bonnie blinked what do I say now?! She yelled at herself. Damn it I need to get out of here. Taking one last look at Damon she stepped back and tuned around heading back to the grill. He actually let me go! Bonnie cheered, but just as she thought that she was flying in the air. What the fuck!

Bonnie's eyes were closed tight when the cold wind stopped and her curly hair fell on her back again. Opening her eyes she saw that she was in the forest behind the grill but she only knew that because she and Elena would always come back here when they were little, but there was no light and she couldn't see the grill. How did I get here? Bonnie shammered

"I brought you here." she would know that voice anywhere.

"Damon what do you want with me?" she demanded as he came into view.

"I want to continue what you so rudely interrupted in the library," Damon purred as he circled her.

"What? In your god damn dreams I would never do anything with you!" she shouted. Bonnie could feel the fear bubbling up the feeling that he was going to win.

"Oh but you already did." he smirked.

"N-no I didn't, we didn't do anything!" she could feel the rim of her eyes start to water.

"Oh yes, when you let my hands slide into your pants and when my hands glided up to your very developed breast and how my tongue traced your smooth lips…the strange thing was I enjoyed it, I wanted to fuck you right there and then and you wanted it to, you know we did."

"Y-your insane, I didn't want anything, that's why I ran!" she tried to blink away the tears but the slowly trailed down her cheek.

Unexpectedly Bonnie felt cool fingers on her face wiping away the wet tears. They were so smooth and so gentle, Bonnie inhaled deeply.

"Bonnie…don't run from what you want," he whispered against her cheek as he kissed away a tear. The tears boiled up and slipped over hard then, she had never cried like this in her life, because Damon was right she did want him she enjoyed it the whole time in the library but she knew it was wrong she knew they could never be.

"We-we can't" she wined. "I can't"

"I want you, I-I want to feel your body against me…" Damon murmur there almost seemed to be a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Fare l'amore con me," Damon breathed "amarmi"

All Bonnie couldn't think was that she was drounding in a world that shouldn't exist.

"Essere la mia signora."

Bonnie's breathing was heavy she didn't know what to do. She didn't know what he had just said but it was in a soft gentle voice that he whispered with his forehead against hers. She had always loved Italian men, she had wanted to learn to speak Italy, so when we murmured the words in her ear she couldn't resist the shiver that rolled down her spine.

"lasciarmi la porta a un mondo di piacere… love me," he whispered.

Bonnie moaned and then she felt his lips on hers. She grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him with everything she had been holding in.

***

With a start Bonnie jerked awake, she could feel her heart beat pounding against her rib cage, she was afraid it would break through. Her eyes trailed left to right, her room was dark only the moon shining through the window provided the light. She sat straight up and threw the coverd off her legs. Bonnie could see her dark tanned legs were covered in goose bumps, without noticing she was doing it she wrapped her arms around herself and an involuntary shiver rolled down her. She wipped around and spotted something extremely strange- her window was open. It wasn't like that before she panicked. Bonnie jumped over her bed and tip toed toward the cracked open window and looked out. All she could see was the moon it was full and bright. There was no stars out what did that mean? that tomorrow was going to be a bad day? She wondered in her mind. The dream was still replaying in her mind like it was a movie being projected, but with every memory it quickly started to fade. The memory of the unthinkable was drifting away, away from her.

Craw Craw Craw!

Bonnie's head spun around to the left where she spotted a crow, a huge black crow staring straight through her eyes, it gleamed into her watched with care and wonder. In the end a dream doesn't always need to stay one.

"Hello Damon," She whispered

***

Omg, this was fun to write. Do you guys like the ending? lmao, i thought it was kinda interesting but yea, click the little button and review!


End file.
